The Rise of the Fallen Angels
by angel-ali
Summary: Both the wizarding and muggle world believed that Fallen Angles no longer existed. But what happens when a leader is born and so is her mate? Will they continue in their path to save humanity and magic or turn away?
1. Into the Future

Slowly walking in to the back of the library, Hermione had found the book that she had been looking for. Leaning against the book shelf, she opened the book carefully and searched for the page she had marked. It read:

_Fallen Angels, have been a common myth among the wizard and muggle world. Some facts about history lead to believe that Fallen Angels in fact do exist. They are in form of a common human; just like you and me. The only thing that makes an angel different is their ability to heal, destroy, and save the human and magic race. An Angel will either manipulate their powers to help a large population or slowly help one person at a time. They have the magical ability of a wizard; but, have the ability to control the elements of the earth also. Gifted angels have the ability to read aura, tell the future and see the past, and their natural powers are multiplied. Some angles receive one of these gifts, and other can receive two or more. But, the leader or leaders of the Fallen Angels have a power that nobody knows for sure what it is; only those who have it know that it is. _

_For every Fallen Angel, there is a mate. This mate gives off an aroma that attracts one another to each other. Usually a mate is found at the age of 16 and isn't marked till the age of 17. It is usually followed in this way mainly because a Fallen Angel is not fully developed till the day of their 16__th__ birthday. This is of course if the individual carries the genes of a Fallen Angel. Yet, most Fallen Angels are created by their mates. By marking their mate, the mate becomes a Fallen Angel if they are no yett one. Most mates that are human have come from the wizarding world; therefore giving them the advantage of being able to control the power that has been bestowed upon them._

_Along with power comes the beauty of a Fallen Angel. They carry a beautiful demeanor; almost like a vela; but they do not attract the attention of those around them, the only person that will be attracted would be their mate. The beauty is natural and never enhanced in an angel; so that they may be have a an appearance of innocence an can be trusted by those around them. Therefore a Fallen Angel should never take advantage of their beauty for vanity or lust._

_All Fallen Angels have one leader. This leader is usually called up during a trying time that includes war. Therefore, the Fallen Angels are not a society. They trust in a leader in guidance during this time. Some question why they do not become their own society; but in becoming their own society they ostracizes everybody else and the world that accepted them. This leader is never elected, this leader his born when they become a Fallen Angel. Nobody knows for sure how, but some have said that it is like a magnet that leads them to their leader._

_For the past 200 years there has been no sighting of a Fallen Angel or any facts that may lead to believe that they do exist. Therefore, everything believed and facts said about Fallen Angels could be a myth. A myth that many have forgotten; but maybe then the prophecy made many years ago about Fallen Angels saving the wizarding world and muggle world from a dark lord will become true one day._

With a loud crack Hermione closed the book. She placed it on the book shelve silently acting as if she was scared that someone might find her at the corner. Leaning against the book shelve she sighed silently. A pair of arms wrapped around her and whispered in her ear

"Mione, we need to go. We need to tell everybody of what is yet to come."

Turning around she faced wonderful emerald green eyes and said

"I know Harry. I hope everybody is ready to hear and see the truth. That we have come back, and maybe everybody can understand." She smiled and gave him a kiss, they walked out of the library hand in hand.

Looking back to the book shelve Hermione thought _"I'm not exactly sure when reality became a fantasy, and when fantasy became reality. I'm not sure when I began to believe lies that told the truth. I'm not sure how it lead me here but I know for a fact that where I am is where I need to be… Leading the Falling Angels." _

_**Hey guys! Well this is my first fanfiction and I hope that this first chapter has you intrigued :). This is looking into the future so I will be flashing back into time to explain everything. REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it even if its harsh. Well you know I got to learn somehow lol. **_

_**Love always your angel,**_

_**Ali **_


	2. The Truth

3 months before.

Hermione looked outside her bedroom window from her bedroom. Tears falling down her face she remembered the last goodbyes that she had done to her parents. She originally wanted to send them to Australia on her 16th birthday, but they had asked her to wait six months after her birthday so it would allow them to close their dentistry in London and to erase any trace that they might have left.

Voldemort had almost killed her parents once and she was not going to allow that again. She altered their memories completely; to them their daughter died in a fire of their house. Plus they were able to open an office of dentistry in Australia and have a home; all curtsey of Harry Potter of course. Knowing the hard choice that Hermione had to make he asked her to allow him to help her; it's the least that he could do after all the danger that he had put her through, or so he always said to Hermione.

Just thinking about Harry made Hermione smile and laugh. His unruly black hair and emerald green eyes always attracted her to him since they day they meet. Over the years he had grown into a wonderful gentleman and of course great friend. He never left her side unless practice or classes interfered with it. Yes, Ron was still in the trio but he had grown distant to them over the past couple of months. They had tried talking to him about his depression but he always said that nobody could help him. Once he was united with his love then everything would be okay. Nobody of course knew what that meant but they thought that it was better to leave him alone.

Hermione and Harry had grown even closer and closer. Occasionally holding hands and the stolen kisses, but every kiss would be more intimate than the one before. Hermione loved Harry, but still could not get the courage to tell him exactly what her big secret. Thinking over that Hermione reached her hand to the back and gently touched her white wings. Sighing Hermione had decided that today was going to be day that she would tell Harry and hopefully we would not reject her.

Hermione thought back to her 16th birthday six months ago were she learned exactly what she was and how she became.

_**--------------------------- -------------- Flashback----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Her 16**__**th**__** birthday**_

_Hermione awoke to a pain in her back. "AGH!!" she yelled hoping to be able to release some of the pain in screaming. It only increases more in pain. She yelled in despair and in agony and nobody came to her aid "MOM! DAD! AGH HELP!!!" and it only seemed that her screams were muffled. "AGHH!!!!" the pain only increased every second and nothing was helping Hermione out. She could her banging at her door and her parents screaming "Hermione just let the pain come over your body! We can't do anything about it unless you do what we are telling you! We are so sorry we love you!" Confused by the words that her parents had just giver her she didn't know what to do. She thrashed across her bed, she grasped her sheets trying to ignore the pain; nothing worked at all. The pain quickly moved to all across her body and any moment increases the level of pain. Hermione swore that she was on the brink of death, but then a white light over came her whole body and caused her to knock out. _

_When she awoke she felt as if her body had been resting for many years. She felt a couple inches taller, and certain assets had been enhanced. Her chest area no longer was the 36 B she had been used to but It was now 36 D. Her body was lot of more toned, but something seemed to weigh her down. Reaching back she felt something soft that wasn't her hair. It seemed to feel like a feathers all over her back. Not sure what to expect she ran to her vanity mirror and attached behind her she found her wings. They seemed to carry their own light and illuminated all around her. Trembling she dared to touched them again, and by doing so she seemed to find something comforting about it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a parchment on the corner of the mirror. She reached over and began to read the lost letter of her grandmother: _

_**To my dearest Fallen Angel Hermione:**_

_**You have come at age to receive the gift that the Granger family as carried for years. You see we are a pureblood family in the wizarding world with the gift of Fallen Angels. We refused the lifestyle of purebloods mainly because of the attitude that pureblood families must carry. We choose a simple life and left everything behind. But there is one gift that our family line will always carry. That is the gift of Fallen Angels. **_

_**Ever since Fallen Angels came to birth many centuries ago, we have been leaders of Fallen Angels. This came to be when your great great great great great grandfather was chosen from the Angels to become a Fallen Angel. This happened because your grandfather was on the brink of death. Since then every couple of generations a new leader is born. Sometimes this leader is actually called upon due to issues involving the whole population of Fallen Angels or because of war. Due to your circumstances you will have to lead the Fallen Angels into battle against the Dark Lord. **_

_**I can not say much more. You will learn everything you need to learn from the book in the library at Hogwarts. There is also a copy of that book in the library in your home but this book is greatly hidden. I have a feeling that you will know were to find it. **_

_**Love Always**_

_**Elizabeth Amelia Granger**_

_Hermione placed the letter were she had just found it and began to shake in fear. Walking down to the library she looked for the book everywhere. After six hours, she had not been able to find it and was ready to give up. But one book covered in silver caught her attention. Pulling it out of the bookshelf caused a secret compartment behind the bookcase. Walking slowly into the hidden room she found many more books and a lounge. She found another note and it read_

_This will teach you everything you need to know. Just try not to learn everything all at once love._

_Love, _

_Granny Liz._

Hermione thoughts were broken when somebody walked up her doorstep. Smelling in the aroma she already recognized the sent of the person; even through the heavy rain. She hid her wings and made her way down stairs. Opening the door she found a dripping Harry trying to look presentable with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Hermione laughed and said "Harry, it doesn't matter what you do to your hair it will always look the same even wet." A small blush crept over his cheeks and he smiled and gave her a crushing hug and whispered in her ear "it doesn't matter huh? Well it does because I know it always make you go crazy." She smiled against his ear and broke the hug.

Awkwardly Harry handed Hermione the flowers. Walking into the kitchen Hermione had arranged the flowers in a vase and looked at Harry. Taking a deep breath she said "Harry, I have something very important to tell you. I hope you take it well and the only way I think you will be able to understand is if I take you into the room and show you. But you have to promise me not to say anything until I am done explaining everything." Harry nodded, and then Hermione walked him over to the library and opened the secret room.

"You will have to sit down for this Harry." Harry sat down on the couch, and right before his eyes Hermione let her wings spread out. Harry opened his eyes greatly and simply whispered "beautiful…"

HEY!! I'm sorry guys that it took me forever to upload this chapter but all the computers in my house decided to break on us :(. This chapter might be a little long and not as exciting but it leads the next chapter into a sexual scene! YAY!! Lol. Well I would like to thank all of you who gave me GREAT reviews and those who added my story to their alert thingy and to their favorite stories! I really hope I don't disappoint you guys but this is going to be a kick ass story after this flashback chapter lol!!!

Love always your angel

Ali 3


	3. Handeling The Truth

"_You will have to sit down for this Harry." Harry sat down on the couch, and right before his eyes Hermione let her wings spread out. Harry opened his eyes greatly and simply whispered "beautiful…"_

"beautiful…" Harry whispered as he got up the couch and went toward Hermione. He stretched out his hand and touched her wings with the tips of his fingers. He examined closely and looked at the crevices of the wings, and he adored the beautiful gray colored winds. Hermione shivered at the electricity that went through her body when Harry touched her. There was a tugging sensation that inside her that wanted Harry right then and right now. He bent his head down and gave her wings a kiss at the top of the arch, and he could feel Hermione whiter underneath him. He turned around and faced her…

Her eyes that were once filled with worry were now filled with lust and curiosity. "Hermione… the reason why they call me the boy who lived is because I myself was saved by A Fallen Angel. I kept this to myself because I didn't know how to tell anybody about or how you guys would react." At this time Harry's darker gray wings spread out behind him. It was Hermione's turn to stay amazed by the Beautiful Fallen Angel in front of her.

"Mione, I know that after all this time spent together, I know that you're my mate. And I have been waiting to claim you as my mate. Please Mione, please let me. I can't take it anymore when I see other guys stare at you when I know that you are mine."

"Harry… but what about…" just as she tried to finish her thought Harry pressed his lips against hers. Hermione began to mover her lips against his. Harry sucked on her bottom lip making her moan, and Harry slid his tongue into her mouth. He began exploring her mouth touching every corner that he could, making Hermione moan into his mouth. Harry began to harden, and he pressed Hermione closer into his body. He began moving them over to the couch, and when his knees hit he began to sit down. Hermione straddled Harry and began trailing butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Mione…" Harry moaned, and Hermione smiled as she kissed his jugular vein and the bite down hard. "UGH!" Harry moaned again, and she began trailing down his chest, and took a nipple into her mouth and bite down again, and this caused him to buck his hips up to her hot core. Hermione began causing friction between there hot cores, Harry's head pulled back in pure bliss.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and turned them over. "Witch, today it's all about you." And he bite down on her ear lobe. He took the hem of her shirt up and began taking her shirt off over her perky breast; and threw it somewhere into the room. He took one breast in his hand and began pleasuring Hermione, while he took her bra off with the other hand. "Harry…. Harry… please… ugh please more…!"

Harry slightly laughed at her urgency; he unbuttoned her pants and led his hand to her wet pussy. "Mione… so wet..." touching her pussy made Harry penis twitch. He inserted one digit into her and began pumping they both groaned in response. Inserting another, drove Hermione to buck her hips toward Harry's fingers.

"Harry I want you now! Please make love to me!" Hermione pleaded as Harry continued to finger her. He grabbed his rock hard penis and brought it to her entrance. "Are you sure Mione?" She simple nodded her head, and waited for the pain. Harry slowly inserted himself in extremely slowly. Hermione began to feel the pain, but was adjusting to the size.

Harry bent down and kissed her and finally pushed the last barrier. "I'm so sorry Mione, I swear it will all be better after this." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye, and Harry kissed it. Looking deeply back into her eyes, Harry began moving. Her tight walls made Harry hiss in pleasure as he moved, trying to find a rhythm to make Hermione enjoy it also. When they found there rhythm their bodies were already glistening with sweat.

"Oh YES! Harry! Faster!" Hermione began screaming. Their bodies hitting each were drowned in their moans of pleasure. Harry reached for her pussy again and began circling around her clit. "Ah! YES! Mione that's it!" And he pinched her clit, making her tight walls clench around his penis and Harry came deep inside of her.

Without neither of them noticing; a gold light surrounded their bodies, and created a tie that they would soon discover. The light disappeared and knocked both of them out.

_**OKAY!! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!! I know I didn't post anything in a while but I had a brain fart, then I was going through some shit with family. And then I was getting over that, and my best friend screwed me over :( it's been a rough couple of months. But I'm okay :) I have a lot of ideas and I'm ready to write the down… well type them! Lol and remember I love opinions and critique! :) FYI this is the first time I ever post a sex scene LOL!!**_

_**Love always your angel **_

_**ali 3**_


	4. Discovery

_Without neither of them noticing; a gold light surrounded their bodies, and created a tie that they would soon discover. The light disappeared and knocked both of them out. _

Harry felt a warm body next to him, and he opened his eyes and saw a naked Hermione next to him covered in a blanket. He smiled, and placed a protective arm around his beautiful lover and watched her chest rise and fall. The moment that he had met Hermione on the train looking for Neville's frog on the Hogwarts Express; then, he did not know what this powerful emotion was inside him. But now, he just felt complete and knew that he was going to have to protect her.

"_Harry! Your training is not done, you have to complete the obstacle and then use your power to try and…" _

"_Damn it, Gabriel I know what I have to do. I have been told all my life what to do and you just never seem to understand that I don't need you tell me all the time what I need to do! Maybe, I'm just tired of all of this…"_

"_Harry, when was the last time that you saw your mate?" _

"_I don't know Gabriel tree months?"_

"_Harry, that explains the attitude and the reason has to why you are acting this way. If you do not claim her soon you might lose her. You must do this soon since it can mess with your way of training thought and magical power." _

"_Gabriel, why do I feel all of sudden sad?"_

"_Harry go to your mate."_

This reminded Harry that he would have to go back and actually thank Gabriel for finally knocking some sense into him. Hermione began to stir out of sleep bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Good morning beautiful." Hermione turned almost surprised. "Oh wow, well then last night was not a dream at all." Harry chuckled and brought her close and gave her quick kiss in the lips.

"Harry, I truly need you to know everything about what I am, and I have to be. Please, I really need you to know about it…"

"Hermione, I know everything. I know who you are, what you are suppose to do, and we have to do together to make everything possible."

"Harry, are you sure…"

Hermione, became distracted by a gold envelop on the side of the table. "Hermione what's the matter?" As Harry said that he himself became aware of the same envelope on the table. He reached over the table to get the envelope. It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter-Granger. Quizzically, both teens opened the enveloped.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter-Granger, _

_We are happy to inform you that you have completed the mate bonding of the Fallen Angles. Due to Mrs. Potter-Granger's royalty status in our world as our leader in time of war, Mr. Potter-Granger you have now become our second leader in time of war. This has never happened before in the history of the Fallen Angles due to the fact that no leader has found there mate before dying in battle. You now will have to endure further training of our powers to be in control; your powers have now been heightened due to your mate bonding. _

_Therefore, we request your presences in a ceremony honoring you both in your bonding and your leadership positions in our world. Further detail will be given to you upon arrival and training. Gabriel will be arriving later at your residence to direct you on how to come to the grounds of the Fallen. Until then, we congratulate you once more and wish you luck in your travels later on tonight. _

_-Fallen Angels High Court _

"Harry… this means that we are married…" Hermione had all the color from her face drained. Harry looked over at his just now pronounced wife and smiled. "Hermione, I know this is a lot at once but this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please tell me that you are at least happy?"

Hermione looked over to Harry "Of course I feel happy! I feel complete and overjoyed but at the same time I feel like we have just rushed into everything and I just don't know how to deal with everything…" Harry silenced her with a kiss. "Hermione, don't worry we will be doing this together." He kissed her again and liked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione moaned and granted him entrance. Harry deepened the kiss and began to lay Hermione back on the floor and….

"Ahem, your highnesses…" Harry and Hermione became startled at the new voice that had joined them. "Gabriel! How did you manage to find me and what the hell are you doing here? Do you know how many times you have been a cock blocker?' said a furious Harry. Hermione slapped Harry on the arm and glared at him. "Harry your language! And if he is Gabriel than I believe the letter did mention that he is the one that will be taking us to the higher court later on tonight!" Harry realized what he had completely forgotten about the letter. "Sorry Gabriel."

"All is forgiven your highness. But, I must say that when I sent you away yesterday to find your mate I did not imagine that you would come to her that fast nor complete the mating ceremony. After all, you did mate with our world's most important angel. I'm sorry your highness for not introducing myself. My name is Gabriel and I am a trainer angel in our world. I am here to inform you on what is to happen tonight and the customs since neither one of you have ever really been to our world to experience the delights that come with it. I will be waiting through the black curtain in the training room your grandmother had designed. I do expect you both to be in that room fully clothed and ready to learn in no less than 5 minutes." Hermione's eyes gleamed with joy and Harry groaned since he had already known Gabriel's training methods and he was not a big fan of them.

10 minutes later Hermione and Harry had walked through the black curtain to only be amazed by what they saw. The room consisted of a huge gym with all the exercise equipment known to man, other contraptions that looked rather odd, ceilings that seemed to end, and sitting area with couches and desk and a huge library. As they both looked around with awe Gabriel came out of a room with a portable chalk board. "Your highnesses please come take a seat over here." Gabriel said as he pointed toward the couches. "Gabriel, you have known me pretty well these past years why all of the sudden names change?" asked Harry. Gabriel looked at him and then turned to Hermione "Your highness do you truly know why you have your powers and where you stand in our world?" Hermione looked at him and said "My grandmother did not give much detail about where I fit or what I truly was; and I am rather confused myself as to what you are talking about. My grandmother died years ago so its not like she could have told me."

Gabriel looked at both teens shocked. "Harry, Hermione you have a lot to learn in a couple of hours about your importance now in this world. You must listen carefully and pay attention because tonight will be especially important to both of you. And Hermione I have a surprise for you… your grandmother never died…"

_**Yes a cliffy after all the time that I have kept you guys waiting. I'm sorry, but if time decideds to be on my side this time I will be able to update no later than Friday next week. If I don't then you guys are welcome to give me a good fonging! **_

_**Love always your angel, **_

_**Ali 3**_


	5. The Beginning to Everything

Re-cap:

"…And Hermione I have a surprise for you…your grandmother never died…"

Hermione stared at Gabriel I disbelief. Too shocked to say anything Gabriel continued. "Hermione your grandmother was only died in the muggle world. We had to make it look like she died so that she could come to the Fallen Angel side without having to keep constant appearances in the muggle world. She was not allowed to tell anyone about it because of the trouble it might have caused. When the first war happened your mother was the leader of the Fallen Angels and worked with the army and a group of wizards and witches that believe in us and kept us hidden. Before you began Hogwars the elders had a vision of Voldemorts return and the mayhem would come with it. So, she died in the muggle world so she could live among us and be able to lead us until you gained your power."

Harry turned to look at Hermione who looked ready to faint. "Harry I need to sit down." Harry grabbed Hermione and led her to the couch that had appeared to the left of Hermione. As she sat down Hermione placed her face in her hands and began to cry. Harry attempted to comfort his wife but was blocked by a shield that she placed around herself. "Come on Hermione don't block me out please!"

"Harry I suggest that you step away from her, or she will hurt you," Said an unrecognizable voice behind Harry. He turned around and came face to face with an older woman who had gray hair and beautiful white wings like Hermione's. "Harry, I know you want to help her but right now she is blocking you out because she's in shock about my fake death. By, the way I am Elizabeth Amelia Granger current leader of the Fallen Angels but you may call me Granny Liz since you are married to my granddaughter. Oh my, have you grown! I haven't seen you since you were a year old..." "Granny Liz…"

Harry and Liz turned to see Hermione standing up and she rushed over to hug her grandmother. They held on for dear life enjoying each presence has it had been almost ten years since they had last seen each other. Bot woman were crying in their embrace. When they both let go of each other Liz spoke "My dear little Mione, I know my death put you in a lot of pain but I had to protect you. After the war I still had individuals wanting me dead and attempting to kidnap you. Therefore, it seemed easier to just fake my death and place you and your parents in hiding."

"Oh Gran, I have missed you so much but I understand why you faked your death. I had to send my parents to Australia to keep them safe and away from the war."

"Excuse me your highnesses I hate you break such reunion but we do have a lot to go over considering the fact that tonight will be a big night for Mrs. Potter-Granger," stated Gabriel has begun to manifest a library around them. "Ah yes, Gabriel you are correct. For tonight will be a big night for all of you. You will both step out into our society for the first time since you were born and you be named our Queen and King of the Fallen Angels," Granny Liz said in excitement has she had been waiting for this day since Hermione was born.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean to be crowned the Queen and King? I barley have any idea what this world entails and you want me to become a leader Granny this is all too much to take in. I know I was the leader but I didn't imagine I would be a queen!"

"My dear Hermione, you being our Queen is in your blood. When you are crowned you will know everything you will need to know about our world. There is nothing to be scared of. Harry has been in training since the summer before your first year at Hogwarts. He became a Fallen Angel the night Voldemort attempted to kill him. We knew that when he turned of age he would be a Fallen Angel but because of his life being in danger triggered the gene a lot sooner than expected. But, due to him being so young we couldn't train him just yet. Since, he entered Hogwarts we hid his identity of being a Fallen Angel and his true self to those around him that could hurt him. But, you two becoming friends was fate, you were born for each other. And I am glad that you two finally stop being so damn stubborn and finally got together," Hermione looked a Granny Liz in shock.

"Now, you two there is a lot that Gabriel and I need to go over with both of you. So, please sit down and pay attention. We have eight hours to educate you in the best way that we can about our society!"

_**Well hello my little angles. So, first off I want to apologize for not uploading in over a year. I had a difficult year with family and with myself. I'm still battling my depression but the first couple of months were hard for me but it is getting easier. I was going to leave the story but I had someone who was still reading this story and asked me to update soon and well given the fact that I am a lot better now I figured why not. All of you that have been patient with me have shown me that even after such a long time you wish to still be a part of this creative process with me. So, I have made a schedule so that I guarantee that I update weekly if not earlier. Chapters are being written and checked. But, this one is a little short because I wanted to give you something after a long ass time. Thank you for being patient with me and still being there for me. **_

_**Love always your angel Ali 3 **_


End file.
